the_darkwoods_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures in Darkwoods
Mice Wraith Mice Wraith Mice are mice bestowed with nightly magic, which they can use to completely disappear in the night. Their fur is as black as the night sky, except for their faces, which are as white as a full moon. They have a reputation for order, power, and mystery. They often associate themselves with the moon. The Wraith Mice used to possess six foretresses - Arashna, Dobar, Kardas, Zurez, Mirquis, and Dombre - but as of the end of the Darkwoods War, they only remained in three. Their current reigning monarch is Queen Demeda; she was the co-ruler of her mate, King Hokadra. The heir apparent is Prince Mokimshim, followed by Princess Zuryzel and Prince Johajar. Rangers Rangers are the fearsome warrior mice who patrol the northern half of the world, preventing marauders in the northern seas from migrating south into civilized lands. By necessity, they are trained exhaustively in every kind of weapon, as well as in tracking, camoflauge, and ambush attacks. It is very difficult to surprise a Ranger, and almost impossible to kill one! The land they call there own is known as Oria, and it is a land without city or town. Their leaders have all been descended from the legendary Lord Jet, and according to legend, they all inherit his black fur and blue eyes. Their current leader is Lady Crow; she succeeded her mother, Lady Raven. It is unknown if Crow has any heir. Cliff Mice Hard-working and self-reliant, you won't find many great warriors among the Cliff Mice. Most of them have their paws full providing a decent living for their families. They are masters of crafsmouseship and trading. They can defend their homes against thieves when needed, but in times of all-out war, they usually rely on the Wraith Mice for protection from invading armies. The Cliff Mice live in seven cities built on cliffs north of Arashna. The only named cities are Myanka, Harboday, and Diray. They generally regard themselves as under the law of the Wraith Mice. Keron Mice These warriors are fierce, territorial, and not to be crossed. They live on boats that sail up and down the wild Keron River - no one knows it better than they do. They are fiercely proud of their river, and will fight anyone who trespasses on it. However, from time to time they will make alliances with other leaders they trust, such as Lady Crow. Their current leader is Coll'n; his deputy is Al'ce. Otters River Otters River otters are dauntless, cunning, and unpredictable. Most of them are wanderers, but they never stray far from water. Few river otter tribes are mighty, but they're nearly impossible to beat because they're nearly impossible to catch. They can disappear into the forest or a river at the drop of a paw, and then turn around and strike back a moment later. Sometimes river otters have been known to act as mercenaries, or to ally themselves with the Wraith Mice. These otters live in tribes, each one ruled by a chieftain or chieftainess who holds absolute authority over the lives of his or her tribemates. Chieftains are bound by a complex set of laws and customs that they uphold with pride. Influential river otter cheiftains include Shorefish, Nighthawk, Streamcourse, Doomspear, Moonpath, and Danaray Mudriver. There are a few loners, as well as a leaderless rabble on the eastern plains. Sea Otters Unlike their river-dwelling counterparts, sea otters prefer to live in small villages. They are less warlike and more structured. Most (not all) of the land they live on was conquered from the ancestors of Shorefish, Streamcourse, and Doomspear's tribes (or stolen, depending on who you ask.) The sea otters are currently in possession of Zurez, which they inhabit during the warmest months. During winter, only a light guard is left there while the rest migrate to three inland villages. Each village is governed by a chief, whose authority over his villagers is not absolute; the two known chiefs are Current and Crustacean. Squirrels The fourteen Squirreltribes are scattered all across the continent. Most of them are not very militaristic, but a few have a history of unsurpassed deeds. Most of the Squirreltribes were obliterated in the Darkwoods War. A squirrel's tribe can be identified by a tattoo on his or her cheek. The Stone Tribe The Stone Tribe squirrels are fortunate enough to dwell in Pasadagavra, the mightiest city ever built. They own some of the forests beyond Pasadagavra, and diligently patrol them, but rarely will the tribe leave Pasadagavra in force. Their territory is marked by a line of stone watchtowers, and lies just a few days north of Darkwoods. Their current leader is Tribequeen Jaccah; she succeeded her father, Tribeking Fuddum. Her heir is her son, Tribeprince Rhonndan. Their tattoo is an image of Pasadagavra. The Sling Tribe Long-time rivals of the Stone Tribe, the Sling Tribe live in the fabulous city of Ezdrid and in the enchanted lands just beyond. Once they were a mighty superpower, but after a devastating plague and some raids, their numbers were severely depleted. Alone among the Squirreltribes, they also have flying squirrels in their population. In the Darkwoods War, all the squirrels were killed or captured (and subsequently vanished) except for one; there are still some flying squirrels left. The current Tribeking is Deggum; he succeeded his older sister, Warriorqueen Wazzah, and will presumably be succeeded by one of the flying squirrels. Their tattoo is a loaded sling. The Bow Tribe These brave squirrels had no city; they lived in a cluster of trees generally referred to as their camp. Their home was the nearest to Darkwoods, and so it served as the base of operations for the armies fighting against Darkwood s for a while. They were the only squirrels skilled in the use of bows. They were almost annihilated in the Darkwoods War; the survivors now live in Pasadagavra. Their tattoo is a bow. Foxes The Darkwoods Foxes live in Darkwoods, previously called Lunep. They are governed by five Oracles, who can supposedly speak with the Serpent. Then aim to become the most powerful force on the continent, but in order to do that, they must remove other powerful kingdoms, like Pasadagavra and the Wraith Mice. Pirates Pirates are a mix of species, but mostly foxes or ferrets. While wealth and treasure are the primary goal for some, for others they are nothing but an excuse to enjoy the freedom of the ocean. Powerful pirate captains include Demmons, Epoi, Arasam, Shartalla, Eneng, Winterblade, Korep, and Snowhawk. Category:Characters